


Chat-tain America (And the amazing Spider-bug)

by Maisies_mistake



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cosplay, F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Rewrite, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maisies_mistake/pseuds/Maisies_mistake
Summary: After spending hours hunched over a sewing machine, Marinette was proud to say her cosplay was absolute perfection, and certainly deserved some praise, but this- this wasn't exactly what she was expecting.





	Chat-tain America (And the amazing Spider-bug)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a complete rewrite of my shitty wattpad fic I wrote back in 2016. Thank you to the lovely lily_as_rose for coming up with the cheesy title, I dedicate this to you xxx

Despite her cramped back from hours of being hunched over a sewing machine, as well as the glue gun burns and pin-pricks on her fingers, Marinette was proud to say her spiderman cosplay was one of her best works yet. The second she saw herself in full cosplay, she knew the all hard effort had been worth it and that there would certainly be a few people queuing up for pictures with her. After staring at her reflection for a while, she gave in to her self-indulgent urges and struck a few poses in the mirror whilst over-dramatically quoting 'With great pride come great responsibility' stopping only to snap a few pictures for the ladyblog and excitedly texting Alya.

The Con itself was a lot different to what she expected. Instead of a _few_ people asking for pictures, it was an almost constant stream of people asking to pose with her. And him. Of course Marinette had said yes to every single person who asked for a picture, loving the excited grin from children and adults alike, but Alya had quickly grown impatient and had run off promising to meet back up in a few hours for the Marvel panel. Which left Marinette on her own, although she suspected the blond that had been dragged into almost every photo with her since the start of the con, would probably be stuck with her a while. The blond was in a picture perfect (and slightly familiar) Captain America costume and looked like he'd just walked off a photoshoot with his perfectly styled hair. Even his (very expencive looking) shield was almost an identical replica from the film, which had led to many people asking for a picture of 'Spiderman' with the shield, despite the two not knowing each other. At first Marinette had felt bad for constantly taking his shield and using it for her own pictures, until she saw his amused smirk at how she struggled to lift it (what was it _made_ out of and how could he lift it with little to no effort?). _  
_

"Do you get this every con?", Marinette struck a pose before the camera flashed, not having time to answer his question, "I mean, this costumes _claw_ some, I bet your other ones are incredible". She turned to look at him, and flushed at his enthusiastic expression.

"This is actually my first time at a con, my friend finally persuaded me to show off some of my creations in public". Before he could respond, a Cinderella cosplayer came up to her stumbling over her words in an attempt to ask for a picture of Spiderman with Cap's shield. This time Marinette reached to grab the shield from the boy's outstretched hand without almost toppling from the weight of it. She looked at him with a smug grin, only for him to start to jokingly applaud her. She only responded by childishly sticking her tongue out at him. As weird as it was, she was already comfortable enough to tease him, despite only knowing him a few hours. Turning to face the camera, she did a classic pose before waving the cinderella away. The Captain America cosplayer had been dragged into more photo's, so Marinette patiently stood to the side waiting to pass back the shield. The second he was done flexing at the camera he turned back to her with a grin.

"I wouldn't have thought this was you're first con, your incredible with all the attention". Another camera flashed and they both struck a pose. "And didn't you say you made it yourself!".Marinette grinned at the apprieciation in his tone. "Sure did, the result of many all nighters and probably an unsafe amount of coffee". He gasped in an over dramatic tone, an action that made Marinette laugh at how similar it was to Alya's own actions. "There is no such thing as too much coffee, plus, it was definitely worth it. I had to get mine commissioned, if I made it myself I would probably look like a hot mess".

The next few hours seemed to fly by, and Marinette had lost count of the amout of pictures she'd posed for, but suprisingly, the Captain America had remained by her side, chatting away and telling awful puns, at one point almost making her spit out all her water after she took a sip during a particularly bad pun. It was almost time to meet Alya at the panel when Marinette realised that she recognised the details of the star stitched onto his chest.

She turned to look at the boy next to her, finally understanding the constant cat puns. Only a few months before a rather well known cosplayer 'Chat_Noir13' had commissioned a 'Chat-tain America' cosplay, the pun itself making Marinette want to delete the request entirely. "Of course, only you would have the audacity to make a pun as bad as Chat-tain America"

The boy snorted at the name before fully processing what she'd said.

"Wait you- you're Ladybugg!"

**Author's Note:**

> After this I like to think they stayed in touch continuing to do collab's, eventually leading to them dating and taking cute couple cosplays.  
> Hope you enjoyed this fun drabble!


End file.
